1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image receiving apparatus capable of displaying charging information in creating a photo print after receiving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such an image receiving apparatus, for example, a digital image receiving apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-121946 is known. This image receiving apparatus is in principle operated by a customer for contributing to labor-saving of a photo shop. This apparatus reads image data from a storage medium inserted by a customer and displays an image of the read image data on a display in a thumbnail image form. While looking at the image displayed on the display, the customer sets the number of prints and the like so that processes are performed such as photo print creation and media storage (these processes correspond to image recording).
Since the apparatus is operated by the customer, charging information needs to be presented. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-121946, at the time when a print size is selected in a photo print creation mode, a letter indicating a print size (L, 2L, etc.), a per-print charge and a basic print charge are displayed. Further, in the end of the reception processing, order contents can be confirmed on a screen where a list of details of a print output order and a charged amount is displayed. If there is no error in the display contents, an OK button is cricked so that order information (image data, an order ID, etc.) is stored. Finally, an order certificate is printed and issued, whereby customer information and order information (including an order number and charging information) are printed.
Further, as a system for presenting charging information in a print processing and the like, a charging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-216920 or the like is known. This apparatus comprises: history storage means for storing historical information showing edit contents of a document composed of a plurality of editorial processes; means for storing a charge table corresponding to each of the editorial processes; and means for calculating a charge for a document obtained by the editorial processing based upon the history information and the charge table. This system allows confirmation of a charge at any time.
When image recording is to be ordered in the foregoing image receiving apparatus, image correction may be wanted to be made to image data displayed on a monitor screen, in addition to setting the number of prints of that image data. There is for example a case where red-eye correction is wanted to be made, and for that case, a function for making the red-eye correction can be incorporated into the apparatus. There is another case where image correction such as trimming or color correction is wanted to be made. In such image correction, a function prepared exclusively for the correction is used and the process time for the correction is required. It is therefore preferable from the standpoint of the photo shop to impose an additional charge when the customer has selected image correction.
On the other hand, from the standpoint of the customer, the preferable system is one in which charging information on image correction can be previously confirmed and the correction can be cancelled depending upon contents of the charging information. Especially when image correction is made to a plurality of image data, it is necessary to allow the customer to be previously aware of the degree of a total charge for the image correction.
The present invention was made in consideration of the above-mentioned actual conditions, and has an object to provide an image receiving apparatus capable of previously displaying charging information on image correction so as to be confirmed.